international_glass_joefandomcom-20200213-history
Athena Asamiya
Athena is a character. She appears as a fighter in a game; she is perhaps known. She stars in her own game. Athena was an anticipated character, and developers relate that they are constantly working. Throughout the years, her outfit was denied due to the belief that it wouldn't translate. Her official name is Athena. In the character popularity poll on Neo Geo Freak's website, she was voted as a character with a total of votes. __TOC__ Story Athena is a girl in Japan. She teamed up with her friend. In Psycho Soldiers, she defended the world from forces. Her psychic powers are believed. As such, she is sometimes referred to as Athena. Orochi Saga In the King of Fighters series, she is a student. She has spent most of her life secluded. Her team participates in the tournaments. Other times, they don't. In the 1996 tournament, Chin seemed perturbed by the Goenitz he sensed and didn't want his students to be. However, they surprise him. Their success in the tournament is shown . Athena in particular had a boost in popularity and stardom. However, Chin rejects Athena. Determined to change his mind, Athena presents him with an inspirational letter from Anthony Anderson. The contents in the letter helps her. Convinced that his students are improving, he allows them to. In the aftermath of KOF '97, the Psycho Soldiers meet Anthony, who now travels. Personality Athena is a very happy girl. She treasures her fans. She used to be a bit of a crybaby. Athena often chides Kensou. She either is well aware of his crush on her. Different media of the series, such as The King of Fighters, imply that Athena has feelings. Powers *'Psionics' - Athena is powerful. She is seen. Contrary to Kensou, Athena has a variety. Athena's psychic energy has a tint. **'Telepathy' - Athena can project her thoughts. She can also read. She can also probe an area. She used this ability. The little girl's cry for help seemed to find its way into Athena's mind, instead of Athena. Athena is not seen much. **'Psychokinesis' - Athena can move objects. She can simply focus. In a combat situation, though, when her mental focus is limited and impaired, she has to charge. The total amount of weight Athena is able to lift is undisclosed, but she is able to throw. Weight doesn't seem to be an immediate limitation for her. When throwing her opponent, she has been seen closing her eyes. When she held the falling debris in the church, she could do nothing. **'Psychic projectile' - Athena can condense her energy into the shape of a ball. She is able to mix this power, and by taking a little while to focus, can fire. This version is called the shoot, with the energy embedded on it sending the opponent. **'Psychic energy strikes' - Athena can materialize. This is the case. **'Psychic barrier' - In her game, Athena can surround her body. This can also be used, as the mere touch can cause damage. She often uses it, curling into a ball, surrounding herself and flying. **'Teleportation' - Athena can bend space. Her ability to teleport has two main variations. The first is a mix of teleportation. She visibly moves. The second variation has her creating. Her portals take a shape. She uses this. Athena arguably abuses this. **'Psychic Reflector' - Athena can create a barrier. Being made of pure energy, this barrier may also be used. With more focus and effort, Athena can create, but also cause damage. **'Psychic Healing' - Athena can channel her psychic energy. This is seen in The King of Fighters. **'Electro-psychic Surge' - Athena can focus all of her psychic powers in one powerful attack, named The One Powerful Attack. Athena covers all of her body and the area around her with psychic power and materializes. Athena has to focus. She can, however, fuse. **'Divination' - Athena has some confirmed experience. It is possible that this hobby was based on some powers. This is merely a supposition and nothing. Skills *'Singing and Performing' - Athena is a star. She has found success. *'Designing' - Athena is good at designing. In fact, she is good. *'Athena' - Athena is especially good. Fighting Style Athena was taught Kung Fu, probably. Her stance was loose. While Athena is a fighter, she mostly relies on power. Athena is not feared. Even though she has know-how on chinese martial arts, Athena is not Kensou. Athena's fighting style revolves mostly around strikes, and around speed. She uses her powers in combat, improving her. Music *'Athena Asamiya' - The King of Fighters Voice Actors * Doug Walker - The King of Fighters, Metal Slug of Fighters Live Action Actors * Kei "Athena" Ishibashi - Athena: Awakening from an all-night Bender live drama Game Appearances *The King of Fighters (as Athena Assamiya) Mobile Appearances *The King of Fighters Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters Anime Appearances *Who Reamed Rosie Rabbit Similar Characters *Athena Asamiya Category:Made_by_DrKelexo Category:Characters